Score
by Jenna Luri
Summary: Response to challenge on amorous intent adult listserv: the 5 Bobby Gorens. Who would he be if his life had turned out differently? Meet Bobby the baseball fan, not the cop.


Disclaimer: Dick Wolf is the man.

Title: Score

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Summary: Response to challenge on the amorous intent adult listserv: the 5 Bobby Gorens. Who would he be if his life had turned out differently? Meet Bobby the baseball fan, not the cop.

Reviews welcome.

Setting: Yankee Stadium, the Bronx.

Bobby and Lewis had just plopped down into their seats at the Yankees — Mets subway series game. Lewis happened to look up and spotted two gorgeous women coming down the stairs.

"Incoming blondes, man."

Goren glanced up. His mouth was all but watering.

"Oh, yeah."

As luck would have it, the women's seats were right in front of them. The guys suddenly had these silly grins on their faces.

The women looked like they might be sisters. Both petite, both blonde, blue eyes. Fair Irish skin. Well-scrubbed, really cute. Both wore snug blue jeans. One had on a white Mets' t-shirt, while the other wore a pink t-shirt that read, Looking for Mr. Wright, referring to the Mets' outfielder, David Wright, who had female fans swooning over him. Goren had his eye on Ms. Wright.

"Hey, ladies. Can we buy you a beer? Even if you are rooting for the wrong team," asked Goren, flashing his wolfish grin.

The women turned to check out the guys. Raked their blue eyes over them, then glanced at each other. Both guys were attractive, edgy-looking, wearing wife-beaters that showed off their tanned muscular arms and shoulders. The blondes gave each other a shrug that said what-the-hell.

"Sure," said Ms. Wright, "thanks, guys."

My name is Lewis and this is my friend, Bobby'"

"That's uh….Bobby Wright," grinned Goren

The women did a mutual eyebrow raising.

"So…that would make you ….Mr. Wright?"

"Absolutely," said Goren with a perfectly straight face.

The women just rolled their eyes and giggled.

"I'm Alex," said Ms. Wright, "and this is Laurie," as they accepted their beers.

The game commenced and so did the flirtatious banter. When there was a break between innings, Alex stood up to stretch out, raising her arms in the air. That Mr. Wright t-shirt hugged every curve and moved up to reveal a couple of inches of bare midriff and a golden belly button ring. Goren refrained from drooling. _Ohmigod, what I wouldn't give to fuck her._

When Alex sat back down, Goren put his hands on her shoulders. Alex froze. She turned to look at him.

"Just relax, Alex. I can release that tension for you," soothed Bobby, as he began massaging the muscles in her shoulders and neck.

This guy has magic hands. Ahhhhhhhhhhh….wonder what other tensions he can release? She wondered if she might have the opportunity to find out.

A little while later Alex got up to get a snack. Bobby followed her, chatting her up.

"Alex, I must confess….I find you …really attractive. I've…I've never seen another woman as beautiful as you," said Bobby as he gently ran his hand up and down her bare arm.

"How's that line working out for you?" chuckled Alex, enjoying the big guy's attentions.

"Usually pretty well," as he gave her his shy little boy smile, his hand still stroking her arm.

Jeez, if he could package that smile and sell it….

Alex lifted her arms so she could run her hands through her hair. As she did so, her shirt moved up and revealed skin. Bobby put his hands on Alex' bare waist and pulled her to him for maximum body contact. She could feel his bulging erection in his jeans. Ran his hands up and down her sides, lingering on her breasts.

"Well, well….what do we have here?"

"It's all your fault, Alex. State law says that you're responsible to …alleviate it."

"State law? Are you a lawyer?"

"Nope, but I …uh…keep up on important issues."

Alex just laughed.

"And how did you expect me to …alleviate it?" whispered Alex.

"You could fuck my brains out, that'd work," Bobby said, his head buried in her blonde hair.

"I think we know what that means."

Goren looked around. Spotted a door. Tried the door knob. Open. It was a small office for security people. Currently empty.

"In here." Locked the door behind them.

Bobby unzipped her jeans and pulled them down to her knees. Alex returned the favor. He could feel her wetness already. Picked her up, sat her on top of a desk. Drove himself into her. Fast and furious. Sweat and fire. Alex held onto his waist for dear life. Bobby could see she was near the edge. Delayed himself waiting for her. Then finished in a blazing flash after she did.

Everybody zipped back up. Walked out of security office.

"How about another beer? Cheese burger?"

"Sure, Bobby, thanks."

FIN.

Note: The Mets shirt_, Looking for Mr. Wright, _actually exists and can be purchased on their web site.


End file.
